Alice's Diary
by alleymaz
Summary: Shortly after Alice and Jasper move in with the Cullens. Alice's POV. Her writing a diary. Story should be better that the summary. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly 3 days, 21 hours, 14 minutes, and 24, 25, 26 seconds since Jasper and me had officially moved into the house of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Now you may think Diary the moving in with complete strangers may be weird or uncomfortable. You would be completely wrong. The Cullens are the nicest and welcoming people I have ever meet. They treat us as they do the rest of the Cullens. I don't know much about (or Carlisle as he requested we call him). But he has promised to spend time with Jazz and me to answer our questions on Sunday, his only day off of work. Carlisle currently works at the local hospital in Tacoma, Washington. Since the Cullens have been living in Tacoma for the past six years they plan on moving in three days to a place named Forks. Once we get to the new town Esme (Carlisle's wife) promises to take Jazz and me to go shopping for clothes, furniture for the bedroom we will share in Forks, or anything else we may need.  
Emmett says that the new house is three stories and has 9 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and a wrap around porch. Emmett and his "mate" Rosalie have chosen to each have their own rooms, but Jazz and I want to share a room. There is still one Cullen I haven't named yet.  
Edward. His full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was the first Cullen to be turned by Carlisle. He has yet to find a "mate". That is something that greatly upsets Esme. She thinks that Edward was too young when Carlisle turned him. Edward is always promising him that he doesn't mind. But I know that she still worries. I have seen visions of him finding a "mate" in Forks named Isabella. Even though she doesn't live there yet she will in two years. I want to tell Edward, but he is always in his room reading or listening to music and I don't want to disturb him. I don't think that he likes me very much after I moved his stuff out of his room. What can I say? His room had the most room, built in storage, and it had an amazing view of a glowing river.  
I must go know, Esme is calling me.

-Alice


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice?', Esme called.

"What do you need Esme?", I asked.

"Has Jasper proposed to you yet?"

"Yes.", it was one of my favorite memories.

_-Flashback-_

Jazz and I were just passing through Kennewick, WA . I had wanted to go and see the park that is by the river. What do they call it? oh, yeah River Front Park. The name fits. We walked and to the Playground of Dreams. We then went into a maze of mirrors and wood walls. Once we got out, we went to a river bank and watch the tide come in, then go back out. After about a half hour Jasper started coming towards me talking.

"Alice?", he asked.

"Yes Jasper?", I said looking up and smiling.

"The first time I saw you, you gave me more hope than I have had in a decade. "

I was deeply touched by his words.

"What are you saying Jasper?"

He got up and walked toward me again with a nervous smile on his face. He got down on one knee and took my hand.

"I promise to love you and be faithful to you for eternity. Alice, will you marry me?", he said hole heartily with a gently southern accent.

I knew that if I could cry I would be hysterical right now.

"Yes Jasper Whitlock, I will marry."

He placed the ring on my finger, stood up, and kissed me passionately.

_-End of Flashback-_

I was taken back to the present by Esme.

"But have you two gotten married yet?"

"No not yet."

Sigh.

"Well good because I have something to tell you."

Ok at this point I was getting curious of what she was saying.

"What is it Esme?"

"Well I have talked to the whole family about this...", she began.

"Esme, can you please tell what you are trying to say before I die of curiosity!"

"I want to throw you and Jasper a wedding!", Esme exclaimed excitedly. "If you want." She said after I hadn't moved or spoken for several minutes.

At the thought of actually marrying Jasper I became very excited.

"Esme that would be so amazing!". I ran full speed to Esme. "Thank you thank you thank you.", I said hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome dear.", she said sweetly, walking away with a smile.

After standing there for several minutes, I started running screaming "JASPER!"


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys. Sorry bout the long update break. I wasn't sure if people would like my writing but so far ive got really good feedback so I promise to get a chapter up soon. I tried to speed write a chapter but I thought it was really bad, and even my beta that loves everythin I write told it sucked so I deleted that . it was only a few paragraphs. But like I said really sorry. I got really busy with school, riding, 4-H, dance, ect, ect, ect. But like I said im sorry and im going to start writing againnow that things have slowed down. Im getting a laptop for Christmas so I should be able to write more often now so expect a lot f quicker updates. **

**-Alleymaz**

**P.S. if you have any good stories that you wrote or read let me know and I will go read them and more than like;y review to. **


End file.
